


Day Off

by Ashcantwrite



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, Fox wont admit he's in love, M/M, Possible OOC sorry, Repressed Gays, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23308957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashcantwrite/pseuds/Ashcantwrite
Summary: The 212th get a day off, and run into two familiar people at a bar
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Fox or Quinlan before and it shows. I'm sorry

Cody didn’t often get a chance to visit his brother Fox. Yes the 212th went to Coruscant often, but Fox was always swimming in paperwork. Cody never had the heart to bug him. So When he saw Fox at one of the few bars that allowed clones, he was honestly very shocked. Cody’s excuse for being here, was the General and the 212th had been given one full rotation off. They’d been going on mission after mission with no end in sight. Somehow the general managed to get them at least the day to do whatever they wanted on Coruscant. Most of them went to 79’s, others just stayed on the ship enjoying the amount of nothing. The general himself was planning on spending this trip in his quarters finishing up paperwork that he’d been too busy to finish. Cody pulled him away from that thought and urged him to join him, Boil and Waxer in some drinks. 

In the actual bar, Cody and Obi-wan sat at a small table near the wall, away from any one else. Boil and Waxer sat at the bar, testing each other's drinking limits. Everything was going as smoothly as it could. Boil and Waxer were happy, both Cody and the general were actually relaxing for once in their lives. 

When in walks in Quinlan Vos and a very annoyed and tired looking Fox. Cody’s seat was facing the direction of the door, so he got a clear look at them.

“Is that..?” He started, raising his eyebrow. Curiosity got the best of Obi-wan and he turned around in his chair to see what Cody was looking at. His face turned from relaxed to annoyed rather quickly and he turned back around. It’s not that Kenobi hated Vos, Vos just always got the both of them into trouble. 

“Let’s just hope he doesn’t see us...I was finally starting to relax” The general sighed, and took another sip of his drink. Cody was still looking at them and accidentally made eye contact with Vos. Cody let out a quiet  _ whoops _ as he darted his eyes back to his general. 

“Obi-wan!” Even without looking at him, Obi-wan knew he was grinning. As he walked closer Obi-wan picked up his glass and chugged down what was left of his drink. He’d need it to deal with Quinlan. Quinlan appeared next to them, sober but still with that cocky smile on his face. “Didn’t expect to see you here”

“Neither did I.”   


“Did you finally get a day off” He looked at Cody then to Obi-wan, noticing that it was just the two of them sitting away from everyone else. “Or, are you two on a date?”

Cody choked on his drink as Quinlan said those last few words. Obi-wan sighed again and looked up at the other Jedi. “This is our first day off in months, Cody convinced me to come here with him-”

“Ohhhh So it is a date. I’ll let you get back to it. I have my own date anyway” He winked and turned around. Fox was standing behind him and heard the whole thing. He looked tired, but he was also blushing like crazy. 

“That is not what this is-” Fox protested

“Oh come on Foxy, let go get a drink!” Quinlan pulled Fox away from the table to go find their own. 

\---

Sometime during the night, Boil and Waxer stumbled out the door and went back to the ship, Obi-wan and Quinlan were at the bar and got into a bet to see who could drink more without being sick, and Fox was now sat at Cody’s table watching their Jedi from a distance. 

They used this time to catch up, Cody talked about the 212th and some of the less gruesome missions. He let Fox vent about being in charge of the Coruscant Guard. 

“What does the chancellor even do? Nothing that’s what! I’ve forged his signature so many times, I don’t think he even knows how to anymore. Sure he sits in the fancy chair in the big room, but I’m the one doing all the  _ Kriffing _ paperwork” Fox had been drinking, but his attitude didn’t seem to change.

“Fox, When was the last time you actually...relaxed”

Fox looked up from his glass, “Do you really want to start that game? Fine, Vos made me take a nap last week and then made me come out here tonight. What about you?”   
  
“You know I don’t have time too-”

“Yeah you’re busy with missions. Just like I’m busy with paperwork. So hypocrite, Answer the question”

Cody looked around the room, searching for an excuse. There wasn’t time for anyone to rest during this war. They both knew that. “Obi-wan lets me meditate with him sometimes.”

Fox raised an eyebrow, “He lets you call him by his first name?”

“Only if we’re off duty, or it’s just the two of us” Cody looked over at his general who looked more drunk then he had ever seen him. Even a jedi wouldn’t be able to push away the hangover he’s going to have in the morning. Across the room Cody could see the two Jedi laughing at something only known to them, Obi-wan’s laugh was so bright and laid back. It was the most beautiful thing Cody had seen. 

Fox looked at Cody, followed his eyeline, and landed on General Kenobi. Fox’s eyes went wide, his mind a little tipsy, but still able to piece together what was happening. 

“Cody..? really? But-”

“He’s a Jedi and I'm a clone I know” Cody turned back to look at Fox, he moved to rest his elbows on the table. 

Fox glanced back over at General Kenobi, who was chugging a weird green drink, “Really him?”

“Really, Vos?” Cody teased, watching as Fox’s face got red. 

“Shut up- Quinlan was just joking around- he’s always like that”

“You called him by his first name”

“ _ Kriff  _ you, I’m straight as a line”

“No, you’re just repressed. I know the signs. I also know the signs of falling in love with a jedi. And you’ve got all of them”   
  
Fox groaned and took another swig of his glass, then groaned again when it was empty. “He’s just...He’s just so...pretty. He’s also kind to me and I know he actually cares and he wants to make sure I get rest and take care of myself.  _ But I’m not in love with him _ ”

“At least I can admit that I love my general” Cody leaned back in his seat. 

“Have you said it to his face?”

Now it was Cody’s turn to turn red. The very thought of telling the general about his feelings made him feel embarrassed. “Of course I haven’t di’kut. That’d be unprofessional.” 

Fox let out another sigh and spoke with a small laugh, “We’re just a couple of disasters aren’t we”. Cody nodded and laughed along with him. 

\---

The night ended with Quinlan winning the bet, Obi-wan passed out on the floor so Cody had to carry him out of the bar, and Fox had to hold up a very wobbly Quinlan. Neither commander knew if they’d ever be able to tell their dear jedi about their feelings, but they knew that small moments like that night, meant something to everyone involved. 


End file.
